The Dynamic Duo! Assassins of Red Section!
A Day in the life It was a beautiful morning in the magical city of Crocus a the sun gleamed in the sky and shone down on the passers by. A variety of people roamed the streets today, from on duty mages to off duty workers and the odd children with their parents taking a day off. There was a bar in the east of the capital known as the "Hungry Vulcan" and within that bar was laughter of joy as a black and yellow wolf with brown goggles on his head and black and red clothes sat on the bar counter and told tales of his adventures. "And there i was, toe to toe with six....um....sixty-six! Of the nastiest dark mages you've ever seen" he wolf said in story teller like fashion. He had a mug of beer in his hand which he had not touched at all and he swished it around without spilling a drop as he told his tale. He was surrounded by a group of four men, one had purple spiky hair in a Mohawk fashion, the other had an eye patch, and the other two looked like brother with their green bandanna's around their necks. "Suddenly they came at me from the left, so i moved to the right and ducked down as a volley of magical energy came at me! I managed to get to cover and pulled out my gun and fired....click...click...i was out of ammo.." he continued. The group of men in front of him did a mock "Oooooooh" which transformed into a howl of laughter after a short while. The wolf continued on unaware that inside his drink was a few drops of a powerful poison that would kill him instantly upon consumption. "Don't you wanna finish up your drink? It must be thirsty work telling such riveting tales." the purple haired man suggested. "Of that you are correct my good friend" the wolf said engagingly and proceeded to take a swig. As the cup came closer to his mouth the men moved closer to him to see if he would actually drink it. The wolf then stopped suddenly and pulled it away from his mouth. "Wait! One last story..." he said. The men groaned a long dejected groan, "Come on...it's a good one! Ok ook here goes..." the wolf continued on. "So here i was....in a beautiful sleek magical car chilling in the gleaming town of Magnolia when suddenly...cla-pow, clapow...dush, dush, dush, dush....a hail of bullets rained down into my windshield and smashed it to smitherenes. I ducked down in the passenger seat to avoid the gunfire and i peaked up quickly to see that it was a familiar motorcycle gang that was after the bounty on my head. Luckily my sidekick, Tobias, was in the drivers seat next to me. I told Tobi 'Lose the suckers!' and we were off....but sadly not fast enough. They were gaining on us, with every second they were getting closer and i pulled out my pistol. As they closed in i rolled down my window and aimed. i then fired and a huge explosion rocked the city!!!" As he said "a huge explosion", he spread his arms out wide to show the size of the explosion and his mug of beer spilled into the face of a nearby drinker. The man was about to get up and punch the wolf, however, as soon as he put his hands on the table his eyes rolled backwards and he dropped down to the floor, dead before he even touched it. The wolf looked down to see the man on the floor and spoke to him. "It was quite extreme wasn't it? Ah well, guess some people can't handle that life, where was I?" One of the bandanna twins poured a fresh drink of poisoned beer into the wolf's mug and the latter looked at him gratefully."Thank you," he said. He was, once again, about to take a sip of his beer but the then stopped and pulled back again. "Oh yeah! Those guys didn't know what hit 'em. We eventually stopped and I opened the car door and got out. Tobi then burst through the door and shouted...." Just as the wolf was about to finish, Tobias Redstone, burst through the door and shouted. "Ripto ," he said clearly annoyed. "What is taking you so long!". Ripto looked at Tobias with a smile, "Hey Tobi," he said cheerfully. "What's up man! I was just telling these guys about our adventures..." "Ripto, you were supposed to kill "Purple Head" Mike 10 minutes ago, we're way behind schedule" he said bluntly, even pointing to Mike who was sitting in front of Ripto the entire time. "Ah.....well, you just ruined that plan now didn't you?" Ripto replied with a facepalm. "Oh...yeah" Tobias said. He then quickly turned around an threw a punch at the eye patch wearing man who had snuck up behind him and was about to hit him with a wooden chair. Tobias then finished off with kick that sent him flying into a wall next to the entrance. Ripto then jumped off of the counter and performed a front flip in midair. During the course of the front flip, Ripto drew out his two pistols and shot the two green bandanna brothers while he was upside down. The two were dead before Ripto's feet had even touched the ground. "Purple Head" Mike was so surprised and in shock from the assault that he didn't even move from where he was sitting. Tobias and Ripto slowly walked towards where he was sitting each of them coming towards him at different sides. Tobias stood at his left and Ripto at his right. "Well then, i guess your plan to assassinate the assassin failed, didn't it Mikey?" Ripto said playfully. Mike got up turned around and ran for the door, halfway towards it a shot rang out and bullet hit him the the back, smashing his spine and sending him to the floor. The bullet was a large bowling ball. Ripto slowly climbed on top of a table in the center of the bar and looked around at all of the nearvy drinkers who had witnessed the whole thing in complete and utter silence. "Tobi," Ripto called. "The crystal if you may?" "You love this part don't you?" Tobias said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a purple crystal, he then tossed it towards Ripto and the latter caught it in one hand. He then raised the crystal in his hand and everybody in the bar went rigid. Suddenly, a purple aura came from the crystal and the people in the bar also glowed a purple, a purple vapour like substance then seeped out of the people's head and floated towards the crystal where it was absorbed by it. After all the people stopped glowing Ripto tossed the crystal back to Tobias and he stayed standing on the table. "Now, here's what happened, you were all in here drinking and such, yada yada, then all the sudden. Pow! Bam! Smash! A wild Vulcan under the disguise of a guy wearing an eye patch comes in and shoots the green bandanna wearing dudes and the purple haired guy. Everybody's screaming like 'Oh my god help!!' and all that horror stuff. Anyway, my man over there (Ripto then pointed to the biggest guy he could find in the room) stands up and gives that Vulcan a K.O punch, I'm not talking a typical smack on the jaw i'm talking a good old gut punch that sends him flying..." Ripto says. "Just hurry up Ripto, i think i hear the Fiore Police on their way" Tobias shouts. "Alright alright, jeez no creativity what so ever. OK, to cut the long story short, Vulcan comes, kills three guys, bug man here knocks 'em out. Any questions? No? OK. Tobi we out of here!" Ripto finishes off. He jumps off of the table and the two run out of the back door in the bar with Tobias carrying the bowling ball in his hands. Violet The duo eventually arrive at Tobias' home in the south east of Crocus via a magic taxi. As they exited the taxi Tobias took a deep breath as he stared at his home. "Ah, it's good to be back," Tobias said quietly to himself. Due to a previous job, he and Ripto had to lay low for a while which included leaving his home for a period. However, it was safe now and the threat had been dealt with so now it was time to move on back in. As Tobias headed towards the door Ripto froze in place. "Hey Tobi, slow down, something not right, " he cautioned. Tobias stopped and listened intently, Ripto was right, if one listened carefully they could hear a sight shuffling within their home. Someone was in the house. "It's cool Ripto, i'll go first," Tobias suggested. Ripto gave a brief nod and the two partners cautiously snuck towards the door. They each took up postions on each side of the door, Tobias on it's left, Ripto on it's right. Ripto counted upwards with his fingers and on three they both burst in through the door, Tobias moved in first and was quickly followed bu Ripto, who had his gun drawn. The house looked pretty much how they left it. The carpet was clean, the air was still and the doors were shut, except for the one that led to the main dining room. Tobias and Ripto wasted no time rushing into the dark dining room where a silhoutee appeared to be standing near the door. Tobias grabbed the silhoutte and shoved it agains the wall next to the door. "Ripto hit the lights, quickly!" Tobias shouted. Ripto pulled out his pistol and shot the light switch flicking it on, the bullet also ricocheted from the switch and into a wall inches from Tobias' leg. "You idiot, what have I told you about shooting the light switch, "Tobias said angrily. "Well sorry, you wanted me to do it quickly," Ripto said with a smirk. "Oh and by the way that ain't no intruder." "Wah?" Tobias said questionably. He then turned to face the person only to see that it was none other than Violet Sanchez, a close friend of theirs. She was a beautiful young woman with lavender hair at shoulder length and green eyes. She also wore a stylish light pinkish-red top and blue jeans. Tobias froze their for a second and blused before he quickly let go of her and regained composure. "Violet! Hey, ah....long time no see" he said flusturedly "We really need to stop meeting like this," she said playfully. "How ya doin baby?" Ripto said with a confident smile as he crossed his arms. Violet's mood quickly shifted to a more neutral tone. "Hey Ripto". "Aaaaaw, come on girl! No need to be like that? How about a ride on my motorcycle huh?" he replied slyly "Um, i don't date animals, Ripto" she said bluntly. "Heh you don't know what you're missing, you know what they say? Big things come in small-ouch!" Ripto exclaimed as Tobias smacked him over the head with his palm causing the former to fall on the flooor. "So, what can we do ya for?" he said quickly with a smile. Violet's smile returned soonn after, "Well first off, did you actually complete the mission?" she said while placing her hands on her hip. "Yeah! Of course, we're the dynamic duo? Remember?" Tobias said. He then dipped his hand in his pocket and handed her the purple crystal that he had used to wipe the memories of the people in the bar he was at. "Thanks, nowadays mages seem to be losing these crystals with each mission, were starting to run low on these y'know," she said in a relieved fashion. She then walked towards the dining room table and picked up a red bag that Tobias hadn't actually noticed before. She placed the crystal inside the bag and she pulled out a seperate bag from within. "There, 10000000 Jewels as rewarded for completion of the mission" she said with glee. Upon mention of the price, Ripto suddenly got up from his daze and snatched the moeny out of Violet's hands and proceeded to count them quickly with Jewels signs in his eyes. "Wow," Tobias said clearly annoyed, he then gave Violet an apologetic look. "Thanks for the cash," "Hey no problem, you technically earned it," she said once again with a smile. Tobias tried extremely hard not to blush and his willpower will be noted down for many years to come.. "So um......coffee?" he said with a smile and a shrug. "Sorry, maybe some other time i've got to hand over this same service to another few mages who happened to complete their mission at the same time as you guys, meaning i have to travel to 3 different locations in a very limited time frame due to someone not being able to keep with their time...." she said in mock accusation. "Hey don't blame me, he's the sloppy lazy one who also eats all the food," Tobias said pointing at Ripto. "What can I say I was raised by wolves," Ripto said without taking his eyes off of the money he was still counting. Tobias lead Violet to the door and opened it for her, as she walked out the door she gave him a brief wink before strodding outside. As Tobias walked back in he was about to open his mouth to say something but was briefly cut off by Ripto. "Nope...."he said quickly, still staring at the cash. "Really?" Tobias said questioningly. "Yep," "Not even if i....?" "Nope," "I hate you...." "and i care because...?" Tobias stomped childishly up the stairs towards his room. "Asshole...." he muttered unde rhis breath. "You know me...." Ripto replied.